


[Fanart] iZombie moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [29]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Multiamory March, Pansexual Ravi Chakrabarti, TAKING PROMPTS, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Fanwork for my iZombie moodboards - this will be for both gen/character and shippy moodboards.
Relationships: Ravi Chakrabarti/Major Lilywhite/Liv Moore, Ravi Chakrabarti/Peyton Charles/Major Lilywhite/Liv Moore
Series: Fanart [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Liv/Major/Ravi

**Liv/Major/Ravi**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/611524918517088256/izombie-moodboards-multiamory-march-2020).


	2. Pansexual Ravi

**Pansexual Ravi**

I read a fic over on dctvgen that features pansexual Ravi (the fic was "[is coming out less scary than a zombie apocalypse?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526894)" by TerraYoung) and could not resist making a moodboard because I enjoy that headcanon too.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/620122910459346944/izombie-moodboards-pride-moodboards-pansexual).


	3. OT4 - Liv x Peyton x Major x Ravi - Christmas

**Liv/Major/Ravi/Peyton** \- Christmas

Made for [@polyamships](https://polyamships.tumblr.com/) Polyam Shipping Day.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/637524468945895424/izombie-moodboards-ot4-livmajorravipeyton).


End file.
